


Поцелуи

by KingOfTheWinds



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boss/Employee Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheWinds/pseuds/KingOfTheWinds
Summary: О поцелуях в жизни Протагониста и Нила.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: mesange_jones

_**Поцелуй на удачу** _

Первый поцелуй для Джоша, который ещё не стал Протагонистом выходит быстрым и неожиданным, явно не входящим в какие-либо планы. До начала операции с двумя группами: синей и красной, когда он выходит из кабинки после разговора с Кэт его перехватывает Нил. — Прости, можно тебя на минутку, — он заметно нервничает, теребит рукав и старательно не смотрит ему в глаза. — Волнуешься? — они заходят в небольшую комнату с длинным столом, множеством стульев и огромным проектором. — Масштабная операция, — неопределённо пожимает плечами Нил, — я хотел кое-что сделать, прежде чем шагнуть в «Турникет», — он некоторое время молчит, ничего не делая. Не может же он рассказать, что в будущем у них будет традиция «поцелуй на удачу». Нил слишком привык к этому обряду и идти на миссию без этого уже крайне не комфортно, — ты только в лицо не бей, — быстро шепчет тактик, делает решительный шаг вперёд, кладёт обе ладони на родное для него лицо и нежно целует, — будь осторожен, — Нил сбегает, не дожидаясь какой-либо реакции и ныряет в прошлое. Джош смотрит напарнику в спину, растерянно облизывает губы, а в сознании что-то меняется.

**_Прощание_ **

Этот поцелуй наполнен тоской и решительностью. — Что произошло, то произошло, — Нил беззаботно пожимает плечами, собираясь пойти на верную смерть. Он не кажется напуганным, а вот внутри Джоша что-то обрывается, а холодные зубы внутреннего зверя смыкаются на сердце. Протагонист хватает узкое запястье тактика, дёргает его на себя и, кусая от напора, целует. — Всё ещё будет, — обещает Нил и уходит, не давая себе шанса передумать.

**_Второй первый поцелуй_ **

Первый поцелуй для Нила пропитан нежностью и горечью одновременно. Напряжение между ними заметно невооружённым взглядом. Оба упорно стараются это игнорировать. Протагонист — потому что перед его глазами всё ещё стоит гибель напарника, а Нил — просто не уверен, что он может быть интересен такому человеку. Но в какой-то момент чувства прорываются. Нил делает первый шаг, а всё остальное делает Джош. Он скользит пальцами по светлой шее, вжимает напарника в стену и целует, целует полно, целует до того, пока губы не начинают болеть, даже саднить, а кислорода ощутимо не хватать.

**_Быт_ **

Эти поцелуи неторопливы и тягучи, полные комфорта и уюта. С того дня, когда их отношения наконец перешли на новый уровень, Джош узнаёт то, насколько Нил любит целоваться. Он ластится, словно большой кот, прижимается всем телом и целует везде, куда только может дотянуться. Протагонист зацеловывает возлюбленного в ответ, позволяя себе рядом с ним быть мягким и открытым. Со временем не остаётся поверхности, к которой бы не был в порыве чувств прижат Нил.

**_Утро_ **

Утренние поцелуи сонные и ленивые. Нил утыкается лицом в подушку, натягивает одеяло на голову и старательно игнорирует навязчивый звук будильника. — Доброе утро, — Протагонист всегда просыпается возмутительно легко и удивительно выспавшимся, что Нил невольно задумывается о тайной силе своего возлюбленного. Мужчина тянет с любовника одеяло, которое тот упорно не хочет отдавать, и нежно целует Нила в светлую встрёпанную макушку без грамма геля для укладки на волосах. — Утро добрым не бывает, — сонно бухтит тактик, поднимая на Джоша сонный взгляд. — Рядом с тобой бывает, — Протагонист улыбается, целует парня в тёплый висок и переносицу, ловя ответную сонную улыбку.

**_Работа_ **

На базе организации «Довод» особо нет времени, да и демонстрировать отношения на публике нет никакого желания. Именно поэтому эти поцелуи быстрые, редкие, украденные друг у друга. Зажимаясь с возлюбленным тайком по углам и тихо дурея от счастья, Протагонист ощущает себя подростком. Джош спокоен и строг в этом своём тёмно-синем костюме. Он рассказывает новый план, который они должны провернуть в «прошлом», расписывая мельчайшие детали. В какой-то момент Нил подаётся вперёд и порывисто целует возлюбленного. — Тебе слишком идёт этот образ, — он внаглую щипает напарника за задницу, довольно щурясь.

**_Ревность_ **

Такой поцелуй кусачий, властный и очень требовательный. Нил легко и беззаботно смеётся, выпивая в баре со своими друзьями. В их компании шумно и весело, хоть и не встречались они уже несколько лет. Нила немного ведёт от выпитого алкоголя, поэтому он сбрасывает Джошу сообщение, что не знает во сколько вернётся домой. Не проходит и минуты, когда тот ему перезванивает. — А теперь сосредоточься и озвучь мне тот набор букв, что только что прислал, — голос Протагониста как всегда спокоен и ровен. — Я в хлам, — со смешком заявляет тактик, делая очередной глоток водки с тоником. — Тебя забрать? — Нил точно знает, что мужчина на том конце провода едва хмурится, и, судя по сторонним звукам, уже собирается, — Нил? — Слишком долгое молчание настораживает Джоша. — М-м-м, да? О чём мы говорили? — Скоро буду, — Джош сбрасывает звонок. Нил некоторое время тупо смотрит на экран телефона, а потом снова возвращается к своим друзьям. — Ты очень интересный человек, я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе, мы слишком мало общались, пока учились вместе, — Ричард уверенно улыбается, прижимается бедром к боку парня, скользя ладонью по его спине. — Я не свободен, Рич, — Нил улыбается, склонив голову на бок, неосознанно облизывая губы. — Ты просто не пробовал со мной, — Ричард, пользуясь некой дезориентированностью блондина, ловит его за подбородок и влажно целует, игнорируя чужое недовольство. А спустя пару секунд его оттаскивают за ворот рубашки. — Исчезни, — взгляд Протагониста пронизывает насквозь, заставляя всех гостей почувствовать неприятный холодок, который пробежался по спине. Поэтому незадачливый герой-любовник поспешил убраться подальше. Джош расплачивается за выпивку возлюбленного, коротко кивает его друзьям и уводит Нила из бара. — Джош, — тянет тактик и целует его в челюсть, старательно переставляя заплетающиеся ноги. А на улице его резко прижимают к стене, выбивая воздух из лёгких. — Ты мой, — заявляет ему Протагонист, впиваясь кусачим поцелуем в открытую шею. Нил что-то одобрительно мычит, зарываясь изящными пальцами в короткие волосы напарника, а после и сам лезет целоваться, дурея от властного поведения любовника.

**_Разлука_ **

Эти поцелуи бывают разные. Полные надежды при прощании и радости при встрече. Порывистые и жадные при удачном исходе миссии и крайне осторожные, когда кто-то оказывается ранен. — Нил, — Протагонист крепко обнимает своего тактика. Тот отсутствовал куда дольше запланированного времени и выбрался с явным трудом, заставив всех понервничать. Джош крепко целует возлюбленного, скользит ладонями по его телу и замирает, коснувшись своим лбом его. — Я так скучал, — признаётся Протагонист, зарываясь в светлые волосы и снова целует Нила.

**_Страсть_ **

Таких поцелуев в их совместной жизни много. Они полны взаимного удовольствия, стонов и любви. В их комнате царит приятный полумрак, позволяя в такой интимной обстановке прекрасно видеть и ощущать. Нил выгибается в сильных руках любовника и, томно выдыхая, медленно плавится от удовольствия. Протагонист покрывает поцелуями светлую шею, кусает и оставляет на ней яркие засосы, которые будут сходить с неделю — значит никогда, ведь на их месте появятся новые. Нил будет ворчать о ревнивых собственниках, прятать метки с помощью очередного модного шарфа, но внутренне будет доволен и дома совершенно спокойно ими светить. Он вскинул бёдра наверх, ловко меняясь с Джошем местами, и, зафиксировав его руки, сжал чужие запястья. Нил что-то ласково заурчал расслабившемуся под ним Протагонисту, скользнул ладонями по крепкому телу, откровенно лапая и тиская. Голодные поцелуи прошлись по тёмной коже — ответная реакция не заставила себя ждать, наполняя комнату вздохами и тихими стонами. В какой-то момент они снова меняются местами, Джош ставит любовника на колени, прижимается к спине крепкой грудью и обнимает. — Ты прекрасен, — мужчина коротко прижимается губами к нежной коже за ухом, увлекая возлюбленного в омут удовольствия.

**_Любовь_ **

Таких поцелуев не меньше, чем предыдущих, а может и побольше. Они разные, но такие одинаковые и их очень много. Но среди всех есть один, очень особенный. — Да, — дрогнувшим голосом подтверждает Нил. Они не могут позволить себе официальный брак. Обязательно останутся записи, это в их профессии может быть опасно, а Джош слишком дорожит своим возлюбленным, чтобы подвергать его дополнительной опасности. Однако Протагонист нашёл выход. Небольшое поселение коренных американцев было не против скрепить их отношения своим священным ритуалом. Они уехали в отпуск, где и связали себя узами брака, в котором состояли не первый год. Джош целует своего напарника, пока их сверху посыпают какими-то травами и зёрнами. — Люблю тебя, — одновременно шепчут они, практически не размыкая губ, тихо смеются и снова сливаются в нежном поцелуе. Поцелуев в их жизни будет ещё много. Все они будут разными и полными разных чувств, но всегда наполненные любовью.


End file.
